


The Smile On Your Face

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Comfort, Dancing, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Worst Day Ever





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).



> Today is my AO3 anniversary and it's also OnlyOneKingLoki's birthday, Happy birthday dear! The song I'm using here is Nothing At All By Ronan Keating. Con-crit is always welcomed, enjoy! here's a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xrxrEEGVdM

I felt so drained, all I wanted was to be alone, just let me be alone away from the world. I walked into mine and Loki's chambers and lay on our bed.

 I wanted Loki, even if I did feel like being alone; I wanted his arms around me. The moment I thought it green smoke appeared in our chamber.

Loki came out of the smoke not saying a word, he walked over to the bed and led me to the center of the room, where he waved his hand and his thoughts sang to me.

 _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_  
 _Without saying a word you can light up the dark_  
 _Try as I may I can never explain_  
 _What I hear when you don't say a thing_  
  
_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_  
 _You say it best, when you say nothing at all_  
  
_All day long I can hear people talking out loud (oh?)_  
 _But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)_  
 _You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)_  
 _Try as they may, they can never defy_  
 _What's been said between your heart and mine_

 _The smile on your face let me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_  
 _You say it best, when you say nothing at all? oh_  
  
_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_  
 _You say it best, when you say nothing at all_  
  
_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_  
 _You say it best, when you say nothing at all_  
 _(The smile on your face)_  
 _You say it best, when you say nothing at all_  
 _(The truth in your eyes)_  
 _(The touch of your hand)_  
 _You say it best, when you say nothing at all_  
 _(Let me know that you need me)_  
 _You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)_  
 _You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)_  
 _You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)_

We danced around the room, perfectly in sync as if we were gliding on thin air, when the music was over we both lay on our bed and I held him close laying my head on his chest.

"You knew I was in a terrible mood didn't you?" I asked softly.

"I can always sense such things yes, I wanted you to know how much you mean to my darling Enchantress" Loki whispered softly.

"Wolf Eyes, I love you so much happy anniversary my love" I said as I grazed his lips.

"Happy Anniversary, my darling Enchantress, I love you too" Loki said as we kissed softly.

We fell asleep that night, holding each other for dear life, I knew that in morning I would feel better, after all I had Loki.

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
